The PowerPuff Boys Trilogy Season 2 : Animal Adventure
by Black Dragonarium
Summary: The second season of The PowerPuff Boys. They reveal that they have animal DNA in their body and gain new powers and abilities. They face many new enemies too. They also discover that there is a hidden power source somewhere in the mecha forest. And with Dreaded Tiger returned with new powers and new title, how their adventure will be going on.
1. Eps 1 : Animal Power part 1

**Hi guys, you've waited for this for a long week, haven't you? You'll read the new season of PowerPuff Boys, so be ready for the next adventures of the PowerPuff Boys! Anyway, I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline and The PowerPuff Boys. So enjoy this new story.**

( _Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

 _(Dragonarium Mansion, August 20_ _th_ _, 2002)_

This is our hero Black; he is reading some interesting book in the library now. Suddenly, Bang interrupt him, he said,"Hi there, Black. What're you reading now?"

"Bang, I have told you not to disturb me when I'm reading, haven't I!?" scold Black

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just want to know what you are reading, It looks very interesting," said Bang.

"None of your business," comment Black.

 _(Meanwhile, when they were quarrelling)_

Bomb and Bite are training at the Dragonarium family's training field. Bite said," Particle string! ". Then, Bomb wrapped by the string.

"You win again, Bite. Since when have you discovered this technique?" said Bomb.

"I'd discovered this since last time we fought," said Bite.

"You mean the tournament?" said Bomb

"Yup," said Bite.

 _(At the meadow)_

Byron looks onto the sky peacefully, he said, "the air is so freshens. I wonder what my brothers doing right now." Then, he flies to the Krusty Burger and have breakfast.

"After this, I must ask daddy to train me to control the surge of murderer intend," said Byron.

 _(Dragonarium Mansion, RowdyRuff Girls' room)_

Beatrix wakes up with happily. Then, she plays Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. She plays the final mission. She said "eat this you jerky big smoke, I will kill you!"

"Don't get too strained sister," said Bianca who is reading a book.

"Yeah, she's right sister. Anyway, where's my Nintendo 3DS!?" said Bonnie.

"Don't worry sis, I just throw a Molotov onto him," said Brit.

 _(Above Dragonarium's mansion)_

Birch is flying on the sky with a cold expression. Then, he goes to the city center. When, he looks down, he sees a robber is robbing a bank. He gets down there and prevents the thief to flee.

"Stop there you law breaker," shouted Birch.

"Who're you weakling?" said the robber.

"Said that once again and I'll punch you," said Birch.

"Alright, let's settle this once and for all," said the robber.

Suddenly, Birch freezes him with his ice breath. "Eat that, you idiot face!" said Birch.

 _(At the concocting room)_

"Eyes of lizard, rat entrails, blood of a murderer, and a piece of a wizard's hair, boil it until becomes blue," said Berserker as he uses his wand to heat it up. Suddenly, blue smoke is appeared from the bowl. Then, Berserker drinks the strength enhancer.

 _(Training room)_

"Sacred dark dragon summoning!" said Bleed. Suddenly, a black dragon appears just in front of him.

"My turn, area blackout," said Brain as the training room become very dark.

"I can't see," said Barnett.

"Sorry," replied Brain as he stop uses the area blackout.

"My turn, Mega-fist," said Barnett as he punches the wall until it destroyed and leave a hole.

"Barnett, I've told you not to destroy the wall, haven't I!?" said Ignis angrily.

"He he, sorry dad," replies Barnett frightened.

"Don't worry dad, I'll fix it, Matter-repairing," said Bront.

 _(Beauty-puff girls' room)_

"I'm going to be a spotlight this day," said Bliss as she uses her face powder on her entire face.

"Not you, but me," said Blythe.

"No, me," said Briony

"Not one of you guys, but me," said Bridget.

 _(Normal P.O.V)_

Suddenly, a meteor is blasted at the Mecha forest and creates a monster. The monster roars loudly and begins destroying an area of the forest. Then, he goes down to Mechavilles suburb area.

 _Name : Hedgemonster_

 _Age : 3_

 _Main Ability : Physical attack_

The Dragonarium children are aware of the existence of the monster and fly to attack the monster. Black, Bright, Bleed, Byron, Beatrix, and Bliss slash his leg with their lightning sword. Then, Bomb, Beam, Brain, Britt, Bianca, and Blythe use waves of rage. Bang, Barclay, Barnett, Brock, Bonnie, and Bridget use their unleashed gravity-mega fist.

"Areal organic erasing," said Bite, Bones, Bront, Bryant, Brit, and Bridget together. Then, the particles of the ground are broken into pieces and create a big crater, and then, Hedgemonster falls into the crater

"Earth style: infinity maze," said Berserker. Then, an earth maze is formed on the crater.

"Metal style: Iron-made carpet," said Black as the iron carpet begins to cover the entire maze wall, so the Hedgemonster trapped in the maze.

"Boomerang rapid fire," said Boomerang as he throws his boomerang into the maze. The boomerang spins and hit the monster several times and then goes back to Boomerang's hand. The Hedgemonster roars and then turn into his ball form. He jumps and breaks the maze wall. Then, Banger uses his hell destroying super fist to direct him to the center of the forest. They try to attack him once again but he counters it with a blast. Suddenly, they turn into anthropomorphic hedgehogs.

"Wha…What happened to us!?" said Black.

"I think that our DNA has changed into hedgehogs' DNA," said Bite.

"Oh noooooooooooo," shouted the Dragonarium children together except Black who was very calm.

"Okay guys, stop it, it wouldn't be more terrible than the battle. First, we must handle this little pest, maybe we still have our power," said Black.

"Then, let's go," said Bomb. Then, Black tries to use his fireball: kick onto Hedgemonster. At first, he thinks that it doesn't working. But suddenly, a fireball is thrown to the sky and he kicks it onto the monster. The fireball blasted in front of his eyes and he roars.

"Strange, how do I get much power to match this monster? I've never got so much power like this, this power also overflowing inside my body," thought Black.

"Guys, it's working," said Black.

"You heard him!? Then, let's attack him," said Bomb as he starts to run to the monster with full speed. Then, he uses his waves of rage to attack the monster.

"What the…, I've never could use my time manipulation as longer as this time before, there must be some powerful power source that contained in this forest." thought Bomb. Then, Bang uses his mega-fist and strikes him. It leaves a great crater.

"I've never felt this power at all, something is contained in this forest," said Bang curiously.

"Bang can attack him easily, and maybe I can too," thought Bite as he taps the monster with his hand.

"Void transformation," said Bite as the air around him turned into void and the monster die. "Cool," he continued. Then, they use their winning pose together.

 _(Dragonarium Mansion's outskirt)_

"Strange, how do we get much power like that?" said Black to his twins.

"I thought that there is a hidden power source in the Mecha forest," said Bomb.

"Are you sure?" said Bang.

"Maybe Bomb's right," said Bite.

"So, why don't we ask daddy about that power source," said Black.

"I think that that was a nice idea," said Bomb.

"Then, let's go," said Bang.

 _(Dragonarium Mansion)_

"Hello mom, are you home?" said Black. Then, Aqua opens the door and surprised that her children is transformed into anthropomorphic hedgehogs.

"My children, how did you guys turn into anthropomorphic hedgehogs like this?" said Aqua frightened.

"We just had some fight with a huge monster, and suddenly we're transforming into an anthropomorphic hedgehogs like this," said Black.

"You guys must go to John to see what happened," said Aqua. So, she takes them to Ignis' office.

 _(Ignis' office)_

"Honey, can you come here for a minute?" said Aqua while calling her husband. Then, he comes outside only to see that his children have transformed into anthropomorphic hedgehogs.

"So, you guys have unlocked one of your other DNA, haven't you?" said Ignis.

"It looks like is, but how can they transformed back into normal again?" said Aqua.

"You must thinking for changing back," said Ignis. So, they close their eyes and think that they're changing back to normal. They open their eyes and realize that they have transformed into their human form and DNA again.

"Children, we must tell you guys about something, so follow us," said Ignis.

 _(At the basement)_

"Now, where is that thing?" whispered Ignis. Then, he muttered, "I find it." When, he pushes a block of wall, the wall suddenly opened a secret passage.

"This way," said Ignis.

 _(Secret room)_

They arrived at a great hall below the mansion. Ignis said to them, "We want to tell you guys about the power source that gave you much power". "The power source called the ultimate emerald; actually it was our family treasure until your great great grandpa, Arthas Dragonarium gave the emerald to the major of the Ancient Mechavilles to be sealed away at the center of the forest. It is unknown where it is actually sealed, but I discovered it the last time I went to one of the forest center with your grandpa and grandma while I was in my anthropomorphic hedgehog form. I feel the power overflowing me, and then I tried to dig the ancient seal. But I failed to do it because we must went home," explained Ignis.

"So that's why," said Black.

"That's right, Black," said Ignis.

Suddenly, there's an explosion in the pink cat district. Then, a monster cat appeared. The cat meowed dreadfully. She has blue fur and sharp claws.

 _Name : Chimera Ghost Cat_

 _Age : 3_

 _Main Ability : Physical attack, fire manipulation, and darkness manipulation._

The Dragonarium children fly to the pink cat district to attack her. The cat shows no mercy to them. They attack her fiercely.

"Particle string," said Bite as the string appears from his fingers to the cat. The cat wrapped by the string. However, she manages to break the string with her aura blast. The blast hit the children and suddenly, they transform into anthropomorphic cat.

"Did we just turn into a cat, nya? Cool, nya," said Black.

"Did I just say nya?" asked Black.

"Forget it, nya," said Black as the others look at him curiously.

"Then, let's defeat her, nya," said Bomb as he uses his matrixed-mega fist. The monster bounced to the frozen mountain. Then, Black flies there and uses his blizzard to defeat her. Then, the monster back to a regular cat again.

"Eat the power of feline, nya!" said Black. They don't realize that there is an alien girl watching them from the sky heights.

"Such a cute boy," said the girl.

 _Name : Cupcake_

 _Age : 1_

 _Main Ability : high level intelligence and martial arts_

Then, there is a following explosion at the seaweed district that located at the sea shore. The following explosion made a mutant alligator. He growl and smash the ground with his spiky tail.

 _Name : Excaligattor_

 _Age : 3_

 _Main Ability : Physical attack, water manipulation, and mind reading_

They fly away to the monster and attacking him. Suddenly, Bang said, "true surge fist!" However, because of his resistant skin, it deals no injury.

"Why the hell it didn't work," said Bang.

"Relax dude," said Bite.

"I think that his skin is resistant to any attack except anthropomorphic animal's attack," said Black. But suddenly, they are gotten hit by the alligator's tail and transformed into anthropomorphic crocodiles.

"Great, now let's defeat him," said Black as he swings a heat-fist to the monster. The monster growls in pain because of the massive attack. Then, Breaker uses his wood style: immunity. The monster growls in pain once more before he changed back into an alligator.

 _(At the way home)_

"Guys, I think that someone is planning this massive attack," said Bomb.

"I think that too, but who?" said Black.

(End of episode 1)

 **How was the story, guys? I hope you enjoy it, please make reviews to this one and see ya at episode 2!**


	2. Eps 2 : Animal Power part 2

**Sorry for the long update, I have no inspiration for a while then one of my friends told me not to give up on my story. This is it. Anyway, I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline and The PowerPuff Boys. So enjoy this new story.**

* * *

( _Reason, hunter x hunter ending)_

 _(Three days later)_

This morning is peaceful and the Dragonarium children were eating their breakfast. Suddenly a beam of light blasted upon the sky to the Mechaville National Park.

 _Name : Mythological Echidna_

 _Age : 3 years old_

 _Main Ability : Amphibian Physiology, Super Strength, Super Speed_

The Dragonarium children surprised and go there to defeat the monster. The monster gives them a tail whip, but they avoid it easily. Then, they try to transform into their anthropomorphic animal form. This time, they transform into an anthropomorphic echidna.

"Cool, we've transformed into a new form," said Black.

Suddenly, the monster tries to swallow them. They are surprised and avoid the attack quickly. Black quickly uses his lightning dagger. Bomb and Beam use their waves of rages. Bang uses his Mega-Fist to defeat the monster. As the monster falls to the ground, it transformed back into an ordinary Echidna. Black and his siblings breathe heavily and try to control their breath.

Suddenly, another beam of light blasted at the plain and hit a little rabbit. The rabbit mutates into a giant rabbit. The rabbit growled fiercely.

 _Name : Moonlight Rabbit._

 _Age : 3 years old_

 _Main Ability : Super Strength, Super Speed, Acid-Fire Manipulation_

The monster attacks them fiercely, but they avoid it and transform into their anthropomorphic animal form once more time. This time, they transform into anthropomorphic rabbits.

"Rabbit form, how cute!" said Bliss.

"Girls," think the boys while they're dumbstruck.

"So, what do you guys wait for!? Let's go," said Black. Black uses his lightning shock and shocks the monster. Brand uses his electrical - mega fist. Then, Bryant uses his purple aura beam. The monster shrinks and back into its rabbit form.

"Fuuh, that was amazing! Good job guys," said Black.

"Let's inspect who is behind this event," said Berserker. The others nodded. So, they investigate the area that has been destroyed because of their battle against the chimeras.

 _(Mecha Forest)_

They fly to Mecha Forest, and investigate every rock, tree, and ground around there. A minute later, they arrive at the crater that hedgemonster made during the battle three days ago. They find some pink hair there.

"Whose hair is this?" said Black.

"It's still fresh," said Bomb.

"Someone has just left it," said Bang.

 _(At the woods)_

"This will be very interesting, I wonder how they will investigate this case," said Cupcake.

Suddenly, a girl that in the same age as her appears and said, "Come on, Cupcake. Evil Red-Sama has called us to inform the situation."

 _Name : Chocolate_

 _Age : 1 year old_

 _Main Ability : high level intelligence and martial arts_

"I know, sister. Just a minute, please," said Cupcake.

"Okay, but don't be late," said Chocolate. And then, she leaves to their hidden fortress.

"Good luck…, Black," Cupcake whispered from distance and smiles. Then, she leaves to the Blue Cat District.

 _(Return to the Dragonarium Children)_

"Anyway, let's keep it. It is our first clue," said Bang.

"Okay," replied Black as he put the hair in his pocket. Then, they fly to the Blue Cat District.

 _(Blue Cat District)_

They arrived at the Blue Cat District and begin investigating the area. They try to ask people but the civilians don't see anything strange there. Then, they try to investigate the sewers and alleyways that they can find. They find some footsteps in one of the alleyways.

"Look, footsteps!" said Black.

"Looks like there is someone that as clever as we," said Black as he catch the pictures of the footsteps.

 _(AT the top of a building)_

"Looks like they have some progress, good luck then, Black" whispered Cupcake as she goes to the Seaweed District.

 _(Return to the Dragonarium children)_

"So, what's next?" said Byron.

"Seaweed District," answered Black. The others nodded and they fly to Seaweed District.

 _(Seaweed District)_

They finally arrived at Seaweed District. They start the investigation with asking civilians if there is something suspicious. Then, a middle aged man tells them that there is someone strange that walked onto the seashore at night. The person went into the sewer that right next to his house. Then, they go to the sewer and investigate it suddenly, they smell something.

"Strawberry perfume!" said Beam.

"And it's still fresh!" said Beatrix.

"This is getting more interesting. Hehehehe," said Black.

"Let's go home, guys!" said Beaumont. The others nodded and they fly home.

 _(Dragonarium Manor)_

"We're home!" said the Dragonarium children.

"Kids, the dinner is already served, hurry up," said Cecilia.

"Okay, mom," said them.

 _(After dinner)_

"Burrrps, My stomach is full, let's go to the laboratory then," said Black.

"I agree," said Bomb.

"You guys analyzed it, and tell us when it finished," said the others.

"Okay," sighed Black. So, they go to the lab and begin spying every person in the city. They working all the nights but they found nothing.

"No match? Crap this!" said Bomb.

"Good morning, brothers. So, how is the investigation, is it under control?" said Beatrix.

"Unfortunately, we've gotten no progress," said Bomb. Suddenly, a beam of light blasted over the Dark Soul Mountain and the radiation causes mutation around the mountain. It causes a bandicoot turn into a monster.

 _Name : Shadowy Black Bat_

 _Age : 3 years old_

 _Main Ability : Mammal physiology, shadow manipulation._

The monster growls fiercely as the Dragonarium children approach the monster. Then, the children transform into anthropomorphic bats.

"Okay guys, let's defeat him," said Brain as he uses his dimensional paradox. Black uses his fireball and burn the monster. Bomb uses his one thousand speed kick of pain. The monster uses shadow blast and strikes the children.

 _(In Black's mind)_

"Where is this?" said Black.

"We are in your mind, Black," said a dark figure

"Who are you?" said Black.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me, I'm Leo, your avatar," said the dark figure as he shows his appearance to Black. Black gasped.

"But, why are you here? And your appearance…" said Black surprised.

"I'm in my anthropomorphic animal form, Black," he said.

"Where do you get this form?" said Black.

"This form has been inherited from my ancestor," said Leo.

"So, how do I get out from here?" said Black.

"In order to get out from here, you must determine, determine all of your will all this time," said Leo.

 _(Meanwhile, in Bomb's mind)_

"Huh, where am I? And who are you?" said Bomb terrified.

"Don't afraid, Bomb. I won't hurt you, don't you recognize me?" said a dark figure.

"That voice, are you…" said Bomb.

"You're right, I'm Blue," said the figure as he approaches Bomb.

"Huh, what happened to your body?" said Bomb.

"This is my anthropomorphic animal form," said Blue.

"How do you get it?" said Bomb curiously.

"This power has been one of my clan's powers since the ancient time," explained Blue.

"I'm glad to hear that, so where are we?" said Bomb.

"We are in your mind, Bomb," answered Blue.

"My mind?" said Bomb surprised.

"Yup," replied Blue.

"And how do I get out from my mind?" asked Bomb.

"You must determine all of your will all this time," said Blue.

"But, I can't," replied Bomb.

"Just do it, silly," said Blue.

 _(Meanwhile, in Bang's mind)_

"What? Where?" said Bang as he conscious.

"We're in your mind, Bang," said a dark figure.

"Who are you?" said Bang.

"You idiot, don't you recognize me?" said the figure while he opened his hood. "It is I, Jumbo, your greatest fellow."

"Wow, Jumbo, you looks great, is this your another form?" said Bang

"Yeah, this is my anthropomorphic animal form that passed from my ancestors," explained Jumbo.

"Cool. So, why am I here?" said Bang curiously.

"You've been unconscious since the attack from that monster," said Jumbo.

"How do I get out from here," said Bang. "I need to help my siblings and cousins."

"In order to get out from here, you must release your greatest will," explained Jumbo.

"OK," shouted Bang.

 _(Bite's mind)_

"Where in the name of god am I?" said Bite.

"That's an easy question, want some answer?" said a dark figure.

"W-who are you?" said Bite scared.

"Silly you, it's me, don't you recognize me," said the figure.

"That voice …" said Bite. "Are you …"

"That's right, I'm the young eagle, the son of Master Daedalus, Icarus!" cut the figure.

"Ow, it's you, Icarus! Is this your anthropomorphic animal form?" asked Bite.

"Yup, it passed down by my ancestors," said Icarus.

"So…. Wait, you haven't answered my question," said Bite angrily.

"Oh, right. Let me explained it, Bite. We are in your mind, Bite. You were hit down by that monster," said Bite.

"Oh, so tell me how I get out from here, my siblings and cousins need me," said Bite.

"You must determine all your will and goals that you want to reach, now!" said Icarus.

 _(In their mind)_

"What do I want to achieve? What is my goal? What is my purpose in this world?" said them together. "Right, I want to protect this precious world and bring justice into it! I must wake up and fight!"

Then, they use their energy to wake up.

 _(Outside)_

Suddenly, there comes an exploding sound from the battlefield. The, from inside the smoke, there comes an anthropomorphic lion, shark, gorilla, and eagle.

"Wow," said the Dragonarium children.

"Lion!" said Black.

"Shark!" said Bomb.

"Gorilla!" said Bang.

"We're here to save the world! We are the Hero Animals!" said them together. Then, Black uses his water ball to attack the monster. The monster roars and makes a gale with his wings. Then, Bomb uses his time deceleration and punches the monster on the chest. Bang uses his gravity attracts to pull down the monster. Then, Bite uses his organic molecule release. Finally, the monster transforms back into his own-self. They go home with relieve.

 _(At home)_

"Guys, I've found something," said Birch. "I think that the light rays are extraordinary rays. They transported parasites into animals' body."

"When have you found it?" said Beaumont.

"I've just found it," replied Birch.

"How did you find it?" said Brand.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Gravity attract!" said Bang as he pulls down the monster. Birch silently injects the monster and takes his DNA. Then, he flies up to his siblings._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Good job, Birch," said Black.

"Hehe, No Problem," replied Birch.

 _(At the outside of the Manors)_

"This is getting more interesting," said Cupcake.

(End of Episode 2)

 _(Nagareboshi Kirari, hunter x hunter ending)_

* * *

 **So, do you guys love the episode? Remember to read episode 3 next week**


	3. Eps 3 : Animal Power part 3

**It's been months, isn't it? Yup, sorry for the long update I have no inspiration and time again, so I can't post any fiction. I hope you guys still loyal to this fiction and I hope that this fiction entertains you guys, hehe. Anyway, I don't own half of the techniques and characters in this story. The techniques and characters adapted from Boboiboy, Harry Potter, etc. I only have the storyline and The PowerPuff Boys. So enjoy this new story.**

( _PowerPuff Boys Theme Song)_

Suddenly, there is an explosion from the Mecha Zoo's Reptile House. The children fly there to attack the monster but found nothing but a great hole.

"Oh no, we must be too late!" said Black scared. The other children just look at the crater with opened mouths. Suddenly, they are hit by something invisible.

"What the…?" they said.

"We must retreat! Retreat, I say!" shouted Black. So, they go to the zoo entrance and make a _kekkai_ (barrier) around the zoo. And then, they analyze the monster.

"It's a chameleon!" said Bomb.

 _Name : Karma Chameleon_

 _Age : 3 years old_

 _Ability : Super Strength, Super Speed, Chameleon physiology and morphology_

"So that's why we couldn't see him," said Birch.

"Let's defeat him!" said Black. They transform into anthropomorphic chameleon.

"Cool," said Beaumont, while he tries to use his nature mimicry.

Then, they fly to the area once again and neutralize the monster. Black uses his wave punch, and then Bang uses his gravity increasing to lock the monster's movement. Bite uses his molecule transformation to transform the street into piles of slime. Finally, Bomb uses his time reverse to transform the monster back into his original form.

"That was close," said Black.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you, brother," said Beatrix as she heals Black's stomach.

"Come here, little chameleon," said Bomb. Then, the chameleon climbs Bomb's hand and get onto his shoulder.

They rebuild the reptile house, then the zoo owner thanked them. As they leave the zoo, they heard another blast from Mechavilles plains, so they fly to the plains. Then, a mutated fox appears and attacks the forest.

 _Name : Black-Furred Three-Tailed Fox_

 _Age : 3 years old_

 _Ability : Super Strength, Super Intelligence, Aura Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fox Physiology and Morphology_

The children transform into anthropomorphic foxes and attack the fox. While the others distract the fox, Black uses his ice breath at the fox' front leg, but the fox break free from the ice. Then, he runs toward the frozen mountain. The children chase and attack him. Upon reaching the mountain, Bang increases the gravity below the fox thus the fox almost buried alive. Then, the children use nature neutralization so the fox back to his original form. As the transformation completed, a giant ball fall from the sky down to the children creating a large crater. The children are lucky enough to avoid it. Then, the ball opened into a giant armadillo.

 _Name : Panzer Armadillo_

 _Age : 3 years old_

 _Ability : Super Durability, Dermal Armor, Super Endurance, Shield Construction, Wall Construction, Earth Manipulation, Armadillo Physiology and Morphology._

The children then transform into anthropomorphic armadillos, then curl into balls and strike the giant armadillo, but the armadillo whip them back with its tail, luckily, they manage to protect themselves.

"Use protection," said Black joking. Suddenly, they are hit by the monster's tail and thrown at least 100 Kilos. As the children almost land, the ground below them ascended at the rate of light speed and hit them, making them thrown to the sky again. Then, the armadillo appear on the sky, creating a wall and send it towards the children.

"Must stay … alive!" Black said as they push the wall. The wall is thrown back to the armadillo, but he manages to create a shield.

The armadillo roars and dashes towards the children. Luckily, they succeed in avoiding it and use time removal on him.

 _(PowerPuff Boys Theme Song)_

 **I would like to tell you guys that I'm going to make a powerpuff boys wiki sample in , please read and review.**


End file.
